Unmasked
by Distorted Domain
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are at last engaging in the final battle with Hawkmoth... but when his identity as Gabriel is revealed, what will Adrien do? Will he fight his father? Or will he betray Ladybug and fight with him?
1. Chapter 1

?

Summary:_ Ladybug and Chat Noir are at last engaging in the final battle with Hawkmoth... but when his identity as Gabriel is revealed, what will Adrien do? Will he fight his father? Or will he betray Ladybug and fight with him?_

**Note:** **Currently the show is up to Season 3 episode 5. All the events of these episodes HAVE occured in the story. This takes place sometime after.**

Chapter One:

"At last the time has come for me to take your miraculouses for myself!" The sinister masked man declared as he observed us standing in front of him with his determined eyes. Chat Noir had just finished dealing with another of his red akumatized army **(****A/N:** _**From Season: 2 Episode: 24-25**_**) **as we now confront Hawkmoth on the very top part of the Eiffel Tower. Quite a fitting scenery if I do say so myself...

Tonight, beneath this starry night sky, our war with Hawkmoth will finally be over! We need to win. We _will_ win! For the sake of Paris.

A snort of amusement escaped Chat Noir's lips after hearing his words. "Since when has _that_ ever worked out?" He questioned with dubious green eyes. "Even after akumatizing an entire army, you _still_ couldn't defeat us." The smug kitty retorted as he lunged at the man with his baton. "Do you _really_ think you can take on my Lady and I all by yourself?"

With ease, Hawkmoth evaded kitty's barrage of swings as he grinned beneath his mask. "You may be correct, but it is because of those very experiences that I am now fully aware of how your abilities work, whereas you children know nothing of _my_ style of combat."

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Hawkmoth has been watching us from the very beginning, he knows how we fight. He could easily predict how we'll try to defeat him!

"He's got a point, kitty!" I chime in as hurl my red yo-yo at Hawkmoth in an attempt to support Chat. "It _may_ be two against one, but he's got an advantage too! Don't underestimate him." I warn him with caution.

My words cause his grin to falter as he looks at me with resolve. "Yeah, but we _won't_ lose. We can't... We have to win this, no matter what!"

I nod as we both lunge in for another attack. I pause as I hold in my breath. Come on, don't fail me now! "Lucky Charm!" I call out as a pink cloud of magic forms and drops a red, black-spotted mask into my hand.

A mask...? What in the world am I supposed to do with _this_?!

Chat's expression of confusion mirrors mine as he looks over at me whilst defending himself against Hawkmoth. "Uhh, we're _already_ wearing masks."

"Hahaha!" Hawkmoth cried out in amusement. "And just how do you plan on defeating me with _that_, Ladybug?"

Good question...

No, I mustn't lose heart! The lucky charm always suggests the best solution. But a mask? Hmm... wait a second... mask... we all have masks on... that's it! It has to be...

But... that's crazy! Just how will doing that solve anything–

"My Lady, watch out!" The voice of Chat breaks my train of thought as I realize in fear I'm about to be struck by Hawkmoth! Before he could even reach me, however, Chat pounces on Hawkmoth, sending the man tumbling to the ground.

That... was close... "T-Thanks kitty!" I say after recovering from my temporary lapse of shock.

"Ugh, get off, you mangy cat!" Hawkmoth orders in rage as he headbutts Chat, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards gripping his head in pain.

"Agh!" Chat cried out in pain from the impact.

This isn't good. He's overpowering us easily with his brute strength alone. We need to act fast or this will turn out badly!

"Chat! I... have a plan." I tell him with a hint of hesitance. This plan is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, as Chloe would say...but I have no other choice! The Lucky Charm has rarely let me down. I need to believe in myself and my abilities! Especially in this moment.

"Now would be a _great_ time to let me in on it, M'Lady!" Answers Chat sardonically as he staggers back to his feet.

"You need to use your cataclysm on his mask!" Even I am skeptical by my words...

Both he and Hawkmoth are utterly bemused as they pause. "...Come again?" He asks in utter bafflement, clearly not understanding.

"It will only destroy his mask, it _won't_ kill him. I know it seems crazy but you _must_ trust me!"

At my words his confused expression transfixed into a smile. "Always, M'Lady. I'll always trust you! Cataclysm!" He calls out as the familiar black mass of dark matter forms in his right hand. Eyeing Hawkmoth with obvious intent, he dashes towards him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He questions as he attempts to block the attack with his cane, to no avail. Chat leaps forward as his hand manages to make contact with his mask like we had planned, causing Hawkmoth to cry out in surprise. "Agh!" Staggering backwards his hand grips his face as his mask begins to disintegrate into nothing.

Our eyes are glued to Hawkmoth as his face is now bare with nothing to hide it. Slowly, he moves his hands away, much to our anticipation.

As his white hair and harsh gaze is now completely visible to us, we watch in utter shock and realization.

Wait a minute...

That's... that's...!

_Gabriel Agreste_! _The_ Gabriel Agreste! Hawkmoth is him!

No way... so I was right! It _was_ him!

"_Fine_, you know who I am now, but you've used both your powers!" Hawkmoth– no, _Mr. Agreste_, reminds us. "This is _my_ win! Ahahaha!"

"So it _was_ you! You akumatized yourself to clear our suspicions on you!" My tone of voice comes out rather angry as I speak.

He only laughs in response to my realization. "Clever, aren't I?"

The lucky charm wanted us to reveal his identity... but I still don't see how we can win now! This changes _nothing_! We're done for...

I look over to Chat Noir, realizing he has been awfully quiet. Wait... Why does he look so shocked? We already knew it could have been him...so why? Does he have a connection with him or something? Now that I think about it, he _was_ rather shaken up when I first came to him with the theory that Gabriel could be Hawkmoth. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Chat, snap out of it!" I attempt to break him out of his daze. "We need to focus!" I pause when he suddenly quivers as his eyes are locked onto the smirking fashion designer.

"I...It can't be..." Stutters Chat with disbelief as he appears to be in disbelief. His next word surprises both of us.

"F...Father...?"

Silence.

Then a cool breeze of wind tugs at my hair.

Wait... 'Father'...? ..._Father_?! If he's his father, then that could only mean...

This can't be _real_...

Now it is both Mr. Agreste and I who are in a state of shock as we watch transfixed at the boy clad in black as his expression remained in denial.

"Adrien...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrien...?" My voice is just barely above a whisper, my mind going blank as I try to process what exactly just happened...

Adrien... the sweet, shy, smart, and laid back Adrien... is the flirty, reckless Chat Noir with the never-ending witty cat puns?

How in the world...?

Yet it makes so much sense... blond hair, green eyes, even Alya pointed out how similar they look! Not to mention, he is the only male in our school that hasn't been akumatized.

But... their personalities couldn't be any more different! How could I have even suspected it would be Adrien, of all people.

Then again, it's hard to believe that the clumsy, shy marionette could be the ever so graceful Ladybug. I suppose that I should have known Chat's civilian self could be different in character as well. After all, it's easy to be someone else behind a mask.

I glance at the masked teenager once more, now seeing Adrien and Chat in an entirely new light as I see them both as one person. Chat has always been Adrien, from the very beginning. That's the reality of it.

One thing hasn't changed however. Hawkmoth is still our enemy. Right now, as Ladybug, I mustn't get cold feet because of this new knowledge.

Adrien's expression is one of hurt. He seemed to be in such a distorted state that I'd bet he forgot I was even here.

"Hm, so I was right." My eyes trail over to Hawkmoth at his words, his expression now calm. So, I take it Hawkmoth must have already been suspicious that Adrien was Chat Noir, judging by what he just said.

"Father... why are you doing this...?" Chat–, no, Adrien, inquired after a long moment of stunned silence. "All this time, you... why?"

A heavy sigh escapes Gabriel's lips. "Adrien... I never wanted to have to tell you like this..."

Adrien scoffs. "Tell me what, that you're a sick bastard who manipulates people to get what you want?" He snarls back with an intense rage in his gaze.

My eyes widen in surprise at the unfamiliar sight. I have never heard him sound so angry before... Not as Chat or Adrien.

Mr. Agreste seemed rather taken aback as well. His eyes soften as he starts to explain himself. "Listen, son... your mother is very much alive."

Wait, Adrien's mother? I've never really thought about that before. Geez, Of course he has a mother, stupid Marinette!

"She's... alive...?!" Adrien's shock transfixes into hope as his expression lightens.

"Yes, however, after using the defected peacock miraculous to protect you, she has now been in a coma for many years."

It all makes sense now.

"So this means... the wish you've been seeking to grant using our miraculouses is to..."

Gabriel nodded in relief now that his son understood. As he drew closer to the bewildered and overwhelmed Adrien, he pulled him into a loving embrace. "Yes... you understand now, right? Won't you help me bring back your mother, son?"

"Adrien..." I find myself saying his name aloud, pitying his situation and not knowing what to do.

I always thought Hawkmoth's wish was for evil, like destroying the world or something typical like that. Now that I know the truth... what do we do? Hawkmoth only wants to save his loved one... if I were in his position, I would probably do the same.

Is it right to continue fighting him...?

Suddenly, Adrien breaks free from his hold as he pushes himself away from Gabriel, his gaze hardening. "Father, I miss Mom as much as you do, but that doesn't mean you can ruin other lives..."

Frowning, he continues to persuade Adrien, his tone of voice growing soft. "For the sake of your mother, I'll do whatever it takes. Wouldn't you do the same...?"

After what seemed to be a moment of deep thought, his green eyes land on mine. Why does he look so guilty...? Just what does he plan on doing?

"I'm sorry, my Lady..." He suddenly tells me with uncertainty. I flinch at him calling me by that nickname, still not accustomed to the whole idea that Adrien is Chat "You can blame me for whatever happens next."

I look at him in confusion. "Sorry...? For what?" I find myself reverting back into my shy Marinette self as I remember that I'm talking to Adrien. "I–It's not your fault, Adrien."

Shaking his head, he replied "Not that. What I'm sorry for... is this." To my shock and Gabriel's delight, Adrien's fingers grip his left ring as he begins to slide it off. As a result, a green light de-transforms him as a small cat-like kwami now hovers next to him. The kwami is utterly shocked and confused.

"Woah, wait! W-What are you–" Plagg, I think his name was, frantically cries out before being cut off as he disappears into thin air when the ring is completely off Adrien's finger.

As I come to my senses realizing what he's doing, I quickly call out "W–Wait! No, Adrien! You can't!"


End file.
